


Us

by ToastedOcelot



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Homestead, Lesbian, Purgatory, Sex, Shameless Smut, Wayhaught endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedOcelot/pseuds/ToastedOcelot
Summary: Yep just some shameless smut between Waverly and Nicole. WayHaught Endgame.





	Us

A knock on the door and Nicole enters the bedroom. Waverly is sat on the bed dressed in her underwear and a silk dressing gown, with one leg crossed over the other. Nicole clicks the door shut behind her and moves silently across the room pausing in front of Waverly. Wordlessly Waverly leans back on her arms and keeps her eyes fixed on Nicole. Nicole unbuttons her shirt slowly and lets it drop to the floor behind her. She then climbs on top of Waverly and starts to kiss her slowly. Waverly relaxes her arms and slowly lies down on the bed, and then she reaches one hand up to curl inside those auburn locks.   
At the first pull of Nicole's hair she looks up and smiles at Waverly. Then Nicole pulls back from the kiss and traces a hand down the front of the silk dressing-gown.   
'Waves this dressing-gown is so soft, but... its a barrier between us' Nicole says punctuating the sentence with a peck on Waverly's lips.   
Waverly smiles and begins to slowly untie the dressing-gown pulling it down from her shoulders.  
'mm' Nicole hums taking in Waverly's form beneath her  
Nicole runs a hand over Waverly's collarbone and places a kiss in the centre of her clavicle  
'Nic'   
'Hmm'   
'I love you'  
Nicole stops kissing for a moment and looks up meeting Waverly's eyes. Her face cracks into the biggest, goofiest grin.  
'Waverly I love you too, I love you so much'  
Waverly leans in and captures Nicole's mouth pulling her into a passionate kiss interrupting Nicole's speech  
Nicole pulls back and starts to extract Waverly from the dressing-gown, throwing it to one side  
Waverly sits up slightly and uses her new position to flip Nicole onto her back. Nicole grins at Waverly's brazenness as Waverly sits ontop of Nicole.   
They start of slow with Waverly kissing Nicole's neck and running her hands down her sides.  
Nicole moans at the contact and and wraps her legs around Waverly's waist  
Waverly takes Nicole's arms and pins them to the bed. She starts to kiss her way down from Nicole's neck down her chest, past her bra and down towards her navel.  
'Waverly' breathes Nicole arching her back into the kiss  
Waverly releases her grip on Nicole's arms and starts to undo Nicole's jeans  
Nicole sits up and removes her bra before shimmying out of her jeans  
Waverly undoes her bra and the tension and pressure from the weeks of fighting revenants and battling curses melts away.

***  
They lay back on the bed, tangled in each other, the covers strewn across the bed in their perfect pillow fort. Breathing is slow and steady and Waverly is resting her head on Nicole's chest listening to her heartbeat. Nicole runs her hands gently through Waverly's hair.


End file.
